


Comrades

by Denise



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denise/pseuds/Denise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drey'auc's thoughts as she meets Sam for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comrades

Comrades

By

Denise

 

* * *

Disclaimer Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.

* * *

The first time I saw her, I honestly thought she was a boy. I do not know how the Tau'ri train their warriors, yet amongst the Jaffa, it is quite common for a young man, sometimes before he has even grown his first beard, to accompany a group of warriors. To learn from them, to be taught by them. And so, when I saw the two accompanying my husband and O'Neill, I wondered if they were training in my husband's presence.

  


Then she spoke, and I realized that this was not the higher pitched voice of a young man, but that of a woman. And this woman was no mere camp follower or woman of comfort. She carried a weapon. She spoke to O'Neill in a tone that inferred respect but equality. Yet she did not speak with the familiarity of a mate.

  


"We better get moving, sir," she said, not ordering him, yet, in a way, she was. She was speaking to O'Neill as if she were almost his equal. As if she too was a warrior.

  


What was this? Did the Tau'ri truly have female warriors? Were they that low in number that they had to risk their females in battle? And O'Neill did not seem to take affront. In fact, the only ire I sensed from him is that this woman and her companion had not been waiting where they had been instructed to wait.

  


"We found what looks like a monastery," the woman said, explaining how they had acquired the infant primta they possess.

  


"You dare steal from the sepulcher of the temple?" Bra'tac asked, perhaps horrified at their actions.

  


"It is sacrilege," I said, torn between disgust at their actions and gratitude. Yes, they had committed a great crime, but that crime may allow both my son and husband to survive. I cannot condone their actions even as I am glad for them.

  


She and the others stood back as Bra'tac placed the primta into my husband's pouch. Perhaps out of respect, perhaps out of disgust, perhaps out of fear. I do not know. All I know is that I was grateful for their distance.

  


"Teal'c, we gotta go," O'Neill said, barely granting my husband time to recover from the loss of his primta.

  


"He needs to rest," I protested.

  


"He will rest in Apophis' dungeon if we tarry much longer," Bra'tac said.

  


"I am ready," Teal'c said, his jaw stiff with determination.

  


"Teal'c."

  


"Do not," he told me, his hand grasping my arm. "My weakness will not be the cause of our capture."

  


He insisted upon carrying our son and we followed O'Neill and the woman as they led us back to the chapp'ai. The Tau'ri moved with a fearlessness and surety that spoke to their skills as warriors. They did not move like Jaffa, brash and loud upon a trail, but quietly and stealthily amongst the trees.

  


The female carried the weapon in her hands with the same confidence that I have seen in my husband. 

  


I do not yet know them, in fact I barely know their names, yet I find myself liking these companions that Teal'c has chosen. They support him, respect him, yet seem to almost be equals to him. O'Neill especially, but even the female.

  


I know that my husband's self-appointed task is a difficult one. And some would say a foolish one. Yet I am comforted in knowing that he has such companions with him. 

  


With their support and his skill, for the first time I wonder if Teal'c may actually succeed in his quest for freedom.

  


~Fin~


End file.
